


The Scaring of Stiles

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, POV Derek, Pining, Scary Movies, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Wanted to have some Halloween fun.Stiles gets scared and his imagination goes a little overboard. Good thing Derek is there for him.





	The Scaring of Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff. Some mild language and references to some horror movies.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Stiles is lanky and appears small but he was surprisingly heavier than Derek thought. The kid was leaning all of his dead weight on his right side so it was slow going up towards the loft but Derek had a sneaky suspension that Stiles was also milking every bit of it. “It hurts Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He believed him but didn’t think he twisted his ankle that much. “We are almost there. Just a little bit further.” 

“Kay.” He responded almost solemnly. Yep, Stiles was definitely trying to make Derek feel guiltier than he already did but in reality, it was totally the teen’s fault. 

Opening the loft door, Derek guided Stiles over to the couch where he landed with a loud “oomf.” 

“I’ll go get some ice.” Stiles looked up at him like a kicked puppy which he thought was Scott’s favorite expression but Stiles had it down to a tee. Damn him with those whiskey colored eyes! 

Grabbing some ice cubes, Derek placed them in a baggie and shuffled back over to the couch. The teen had already removed his left shoe and was laying down. Derek plopped up his foot and sat down placing Stiles injured ankle on his lap. He placed the ice on his ankle and decided the least he could do was take some of the pain. He watched his veins turn to black and heard the boy sigh in relief.

“Dude, you don’t have to do that.” Stiles insisted but he had his eyes closed so he was totally loving what Derek was doing at the moment. “But yet it is your fault that I twisted my ankle so by all means, keep up with the pain drain.”

“Hell, that it was my fault Stiles. You were the one who insisted in going to a haunted house when you knew you would get scared. Everyone knew it was a bad idea but you were like. ‘I won’t get scared.’ And you totally did.” Derek was actually surprised the kid didn’t keel over from a heart attack.

Stiles used his non-injured foot to kick Derek in the ribs which barely made him flinch. “I have you know mister I am not scared of anything because I can grow fangs. I was perfectly fine until you came up from behind and grabbed me and yelled boo in my ear. “ 

Derek chuckled. Stiles had almost peed himself twice walking around the haunted area since he was so terrified. And then he had jumped like a cat when a zombie came around the corner. Perhaps Derek wanted to get into the action a bit. He wasn’t surprised with the flailing and the scream from Stiles which rivaled the banshee yell of Lydia (and Derek’s ear drums are still recovering) but he wasn’t expecting when the kid tumbled. Derek tried to catch him before he fell but Stiles was all arms and legs and not even a werewolf could stop an octopus from hitting the floor. 

“I didn’t think you would have that kind of reaction and FYI, you were not doing fine.” He had the inherent need to stick his tongue out at Stiles but he refrained. 

Stiles gave him the biggest eye roll ever. “And now I am missing ice cream with the gang.” The kid was definitely milking it. Since Derek took full responsibly of aiding in Stiles injury, he offered to take him so everyone else could go out. 

And then the sigh to end all sighs exited Stiles mouth. Yep, today was the day Derek decided he would never have kids. “I have some ice cream. Do you want some?” Derek hoped he didn’t regret asking.

“Seriously? You Derek McBrooding Eyebrows Hale have ice cream here?” Derek was going to kill him. The annoying little shit with the big smile all over his face. He didn’t know if he wanted to kiss him or punch him in the mouth. 

“Yes, I have a sweet tooth every now and then.” So sue him, he is a werewolf who likes to indulge in sweets sometimes.

Stiles smile turned into a laugh. “Okay, big guy. Let me guess – vanilla?” Punching is now more likely.

Derek grumbled. “It’s French Vanilla. Do you want some or not?” 

“Not surprising.” The teen mumbled. “Yeah, I’ll take some. Let’s watch a scary movie while we eat.” 

Picking up Stiles ankle carefully, Derek stood up and placed his foot back down on the sofa. “You think that’s a good idea after how you were at the haunted house?” 

“Well. You’re here to protect me. Besides, it might be fun.” 

Derek wasn’t so sure. 

After grabbing the ice cream, Derek retuned to the living room and noted Stiles picked out the movie Halloween and thought the kid was truly insane. “Are you sure?” Stiles smiled and made grabby hands for the bowl of ice cream. 

Watching a scary movie with Stiles was an experience. The kid at first had a running commentary and then turned into a koala. He gripped Derek’s arm and frequently tucked his head into Derek’s chest during the so called scary parts which meant Stiles missed half the movie. About two thirds into the movie, Derek finally wrapped his arm around Stiles to pull him closer – it was nice. Maybe it was all part of Stiles plan to get Derek to cuddle him but at the moment he didn’t care. It was nice to have someone next to him even if the dodo was being an idiot at the moment. And he tried hard to stamp down the distinct odor of arousal that Stiles was emitting. 

By the time the credits rolled, Stiles was asleep on Derek’s chest. He managed to slide himself from underneath Stiles and found a blanket to drape over him. He smiled down on the sleeping boy and realized he wouldn’t mind waking up to the pale faced dork. He could get used to this. 

Sleep came easily to Derek but before drifting off, he wondered if Stiles had any feelings towards him. Maybe he should ask but then he would feel stupid if the teen didn’t feel the same way. Perhaps he should just wait. Stiles would be going to college soon and he didn’t want to mess things up. 

 

“Der…ek.” The soft voice tumbled into Derek’s head. “Derek, please.” Derek slowly opened his eyes to see Stiles next to his bed. He could barely make out his form but he could see that he was enveloped in the blanket Derek had given him. His scent was emitting fear. 

Sitting up in bed, Derek wiped the sleep from his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s…” Stiles whispered and glanced behind him almost verifying that no one was there.” Michael Myers. He’s in the loft Derek.” Stiles said steadfastly.

What the fuck? “What are you talking about?” Derek stood up. 

“I saw him. The knife, the mask, everything” That was it. Stiles was never to watch a horror movie ever again. “Can you go check? Wait, do you think a werewolf could take a psychopath wearing a hockey mask wielding a knife?”

Fuck yeah, Derek would kick Michael Myers butt so easily. “I think I can take him.” He walked over to where Stiles was standing. The boy was trembling. He saw or heard something. Probably a nightmare. He would go ‘check’ or otherwise Stiles would never go back to sleep. “Listen, you stay here and I’ll look around.”

Stiles nodded and quickly jumped into the bed. He made a nest swiftly and burrowed under the covers. Derek couldn’t tell if he was excited that his bed was going to smell like Stiles now or scared that he will want the covers to always be embedded with his scent. Derek slowly made his way to the door when he heard Stiles call out. “Derek, I know you are badass werewolf but be careful. He always comes back. Never seems to stay dead.” 

What exactly was he seeing in this kid? And why was he searching for a make-believe horror character from a movie for him? Fuck, he was in deeper than he thought. “I will be careful.”

Derek searched the loft high and low. Looked under the sofa, opened and closed all the closets and cabinets. Stiles made him check behind the shower curtain twice even after Derek explained that scene was from a different scary movie. It didn’t matter. Stiles was convinced there was someone sinister lurking in the dark. Yep, no more scary movies or haunted houses for Stiles – ever!

Climbing back into bed, Stiles was on him in an instant. Derek couldn’t be mad that the kid got himself all worked up because now it was freaking adorable. Derek let himself get worked over while Stiles kneaded his body like a cat and got comfortable. “Sorry. Guess I let my imagination get the best of me.” 

Derek wanted to laugh but he didn’t. “I think so. Perhaps you should cut down on what type of movies you watch.”

“I guess so.” He fidgeted a little with the covers. “Do you want me to go back to the couch?”

It was a hard question to answer. Derek yearned for Stiles to stay in his bed but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. “You can stay if you want.” Derek pulled him closer for emphasis. 

“Thanks Derek. Thanks for helping with my ankle and for checking the loft for Michael Myers.” He said sleepily.

“You’re welcome.” He was glad to do it for Stiles but will outright deny and deny more to anyone who asks that he went searching for a hockey masked dude from a movie.

Stiles breathed heavily and appeared to becoming more relaxed. Perhaps he will fall asleep. “And I promise for Thanksgiving, I am not nearly as high maintenance. More OCD than anything. Cause you got to get the pies just right and make sure the turkey is filled correctly.” 

“Thanksgiving huh?” Derek could get behind spending the holiday with others. It would be nice to not be alone. He liked the idea of spending the holiday with Stiles.

“Well duh, you just survived Halloween with me so that day should be a walk in the park.” He rested his head on Derek’s chest. “But don’t get me started about Christmas. The tree, the decorations. I am exhausted just thinking about that holiday.” 

Derek smiled. He evidently was not misreading any signals that Stiles had been transmitting. “Let’s get through the rest of this night first. I am actually really tired.” 

“Kay.” Stiles yawned. “Thanks for being my big bad wolf by verifying that no one was here.”

“Anytime.” Derek whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of Stiles head. 

Derek will always remember how a fictional movie character brought him and Stiles together. “Fuck,” Stiles cried out. “I hope Freddy Krueger doesn’t invade my dreams tonight.” 

“Oh my God Stiles. Go to sleep already.” 

Derek couldn’t wait for Thanksgiving.


End file.
